Wicked Anthology
by LynnieB
Summary: Poems based from the Songs of Wicked... Please review
1. No One Mourns the Wicked

**(I do not own any of the characters mentioned or titles of songs)**

**I'm trying to write a serious of poems based of the soundtrack titles/songs.. here we go..**

1. No One Mourns the Wicked

_How could no one mourn her?_

How could one be feared when one has not hurt a soul?

_How could no one mourn her?_

How could one not feel the tears from the bubble above them

_How could no one mourn her?_

How could one hate skin the color of the most beloved city

_How could no one mourn her?_


	2. Dear Old Shiz

**Once again I don't own the song titles or _Wicked. _**

**This poem was definately harder than the first and I think it may be the hardest one of all.. I hope... although I llike a challenge... Please review! Pretty please with oz dust on top, lol**

Dear Old Shiz

_As_ students come  
...Time goes

_As_ Oz ages  
...Memories stay fresh

_As_ times change  
...New dreams fly

_As_ innocence lingers  
...Reality sets in

_As_ books grow dusty  
...Souls remain new and forward


	3. The Wizard and I

**I hope everyone is enjoying these... Okay, don't own characters, title, or Wicked.. yada yada.. Read on!**

The Wizard and I

To be unlimited  
Finally able to stand tall and not be knocked down  
Looking around at the good to make and have made  
Teaching all of Oz goodness from wickedness

To be accepted  
Snickering and jokes have stopped  
Hurtful remarks are forgotten  
Green skin is the color of envy

To be the Wizard and I  
Celebrations in honor of works done  
Cheers sing and jeers drown  
Degreenified if only in irony


	4. What is This Feeling

**I hope everyone is enjoying these... Okay, don't own characters, title, or Wicked...Read on! please review!**

What is this Feeling

A blonde and pink fluffy whirl of:  
Squeals and high pitches  
Nail polish and mirrors  
Huddled people and odd quirks  
Closed text books and open magazines  
Odd competence and subtle insults  
Is it loathing?

A green and black shadow of:  
Solemn expressions and quiet humming  
Shoulder bag and plain smocks  
No friends and one sister  
School books and strong opinions  
Outright brilliance and subtle insults  
Is it loathing?


	5. Dancing Through Life

**I hope everyone is enjoying these... Okay, don't own characters, title, or Wicked...Read on! please review!**

Dancing Through Life

Spinning on a carefree dance floor  
Life to the fullest with  
Only  
½ steps to a beat  
First loves and flirtations  
Until the tempo grows  
Never attempting so  
Never failing

One song ends and another begins  
In between beats  
Deep breaths  
Set in a new  
Reality  
Awkward waves mirror  
Mirror hidden hurt and sad eyes

A smooth glide from one to another  
No fancy steps needed in an  
Agreement without  
Words  
Dancing to life with  
Indifferences and  
Fresh starts without  
Color


	6. Popular

**I do not own Wicked or anything.. blah blah blah... Please review!**

Popular

Secrets revealed grow a  
Binding braid  
As a truth is finally confronted  
A heart wrenching shame lifts  
The start of something greater than  
Green skin and pink dresses

A few smiles and laughs  
Delicate fingers run throughLong black hair  
Loathing and misunderstandings  
Transform into a startling revelation:  
Pink goes good with green


	7. Something Bad

**I don't own Wicked or any of it's...well, anything... Once again, please review and hope you enjoy...**

Something Bad

Here in Oz?  
It's  
Not  
Possible  
For  
Something or  
Someone so  
...Malicious...

Could it be…  
Haunting of  
Ozma  
Spells of  
Kumbricia  
Workings of  
…no…

It's  
Not  
Possible  
Here in Oz?


	8. I'm Not That Girl

**First to get it over with... I don't own Wicked or characters or titles...**

**Next.. I forgot to mention before.. Yes, I know "Something Bad" was suppose to be before "Dancing Through..." That was a mistake. I could have swore I posted "Something Bad" and never looked or paid attention that I hadn't... **

I'm Not That Girl

Feeling his touch  
Never such a flutter  
A butterfly's wings never so gentle  
A frog's leap never so fast

Seeing his eyes  
Never drown so deep  
A rose's petal never so perfect  
A star's shine never so bright

Hearing his voice  
Never such a sound  
A raindrop never so soothing  
A thunderbolt never so strong

Wanting his love  
Never wished so hard  
A bee's stinger never so sharp  
A snake's bite never so welcome…


	9. One Short Day

One Short Day

Finally  
A place where green is  
Color of choice  
Glasses make all equal  
No stares or awkward glances  
People look past  
Blending into the hustle and bustle

Libraries and museums  
for green  
Shops and palaces  
for pink  
Cafes and shows  
for all

Two friends planning  
dreams and futures  
To top a perfect day  
The Wonderful Wizard  
will finish a short day  
And a lifetime of longing


	10. A Sentimental Man

**Hope you enjoy... I do not own the title or anything from Wicked...please review**

A Sentimental Man

A childless father  
to all of Oz  
A gentle wish  
for smiles  
A dream  
of content citizens  
A vision of flight  
in the horizon


	11. Defying Gravity

**Sorry it took so long for an update... I was having a real hard time with this one. I don't own _Wicked_...**

Defying Gravity

A city of emeralds  
in fear of wordplay  
used against  
Young green skin

The western sky  
welcomes the passing of  
setting sun rays and  
rising moon beams  
Knowing eyes are formed  
As stars dance and glow  
Anew in…  
..Hope  
..Longing..  
..Fear..  
..Patience..  
As the wait for the  
Unraveling future begins

Against the dreams  
a lifetime old  
the air shifts into  
waiting arms  
Tears are shed to stain  
the clouds with…  
..Resentment..  
..Satisfaction..  
..Defiance..  
..Guidance..  
In a destiny chosen  
by varying moralities  
and torn pages

Young green skin  
in fear of wordplay  
used against  
A city of emeralds


	12. Thank Goodness

12. For Good

In front of all Oz  
Shiny nights and sparkling gowns  
Waves and speeches  
A Winkie Prince's one and only love

Behind Emerald Palace doors  
Steady tears and never ending frowns  
Silence and regret  
A green girl's one and only friend


	13. Wonderful

**I know it's been forever on this series, but so so busy... Okay, so I don't own Wicked.. ect ect**

13. Wonderful

A second chance to have it all  
A final shot to triumph  
No longer having to stand alone  
Never again having to hide in shadows

An offer full hideous lies  
A future destined down a false path  
Saying yes would be flying into the ground  
Accepting it would smother the soul


	14. I'm Not That Girl reprise

14. I'm Not That Girl (Reprise)

Hairdos and fancy gowns  
Outward glamour draws the attention  
Few are able to resist  
But the one who matters  
A heart breaks as foreign souls unite as one

Green skin and a black attire  
Inward self-consciousness holds one apart  
A nation passes blinded judgment  
But the one who matters  
A heart soars as a foreign tear falls to the ground


	15. As Long as You're Mine

**It has been wat too long since I've worked on this.. Once again, I do not own the title or.. well, no characters are actually named... but I don't own them either... R&R please**

15. As Long as You're Mine

Two Heartbeats  
One Embrace  
A caress of the ages  
No fairytale wedding with  
white dress or bouquet to be thrown  
No love-song novel with  
sprinklings of rose petals or roaring fireplaces

A forest bed is a sacred home  
to confessions and adorations  
A blanket of mist and branches enclose  
for a warm blanket and cocoon of serenity  
It may be small with imperfections to spare  
Breathing what cannot be spoken aloud  
Living for this moment  
Etching memories for a lifetime

As the wind circles,  
a tiny house falls to the ground  
Its landing ripples  
with pain and suffering as life drains  
The mist of strength turns  
to mar a passionate reunion  
A fleeting moment ends its loving embrace

A forbidden folklore comes to snatch  
truth back for its bindings  
An opera's sorrowful tale of a  
beautifully tragic heroine and her love  
Two Souls  
One Promise  
A love for all time


	16. No Good Deed

**This took me way way too long to update! There are times when I am desperately NOT happy with anything I write... Anyway... I totally wished I owned Wicked, but I don't :-( I hope you enjoy! R&R please. **

16. No Good Deed

A final stone casting me  
to the ground Forever…

A burden of Love and Devotion  
cared for with Joy and Resentment  
The Unnamed God punishing  
the sins of another  
A Home destroying the House  
of prayer cards Nessa Built  
and I Craved

A Goat on the lamb  
instead of at a podium  
Dr. Dillamond's brilliance fading,  
never to shine over Oz as Deserved  
A breath of Acceptance and Encouragement,  
the last sounds of a Soul heard

Fiyero burns,  
cloaked in the Ozians' water  
In a mind's eye, Beautiful Blue diamonds  
slowly fade to Unforgiving Black  
Irreversible chanting leaves a  
heart's Hero Invisible

If I could change the past  
to save one soul  
If I could extinguish the fire  
burning this life to the ground  
If I could destroy the book  
that started this ending

…A good deed would never  
be a whisper from my lips


	17. March of the Witch Hunters

17. March of the Witch Hunters

Mobbed streets with  
Raised pitchforks and feelings of anger

Hate filling the crowded  
City and air

Leading the ignorantly blind attackers  
Was a friend

Convincing to believe was a survivor of  
The terror's uncertain help and kindness


End file.
